New Beginnings
by Bevans3315
Summary: "Do you trust me?" "I trust you." "Then run." Joel and Ellie travel to the east coast after they have to abandon Tommy's town. They've been threw so much to survive this world, it'l take even more to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It's under the Walking dead tv show section. The genre is adventure/horror. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a tree or a young girl. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Fanfic readers,

I have some information that I need to share with you. Surely what I'm about to inform you with might upset a lot of people, but please hear me out before you send hate my way. Afterwards, if you're still upset, I will kindly take your criticism.

I started a story on this site called "New Beginnings" because I had the goal of wanting to become a better writer. I recently went back and read the first chapters of my story. Then using what I had learned from this website I started making improvements, bringing more life to the characters and the theme and the overall story. As I improved more chapters I realized I didn't want this story to be about "The Last Of Us" anymore. I wanted it to be its own story. That's why I won't be updating any more chapters, and as of next Wednesday I will be taking the story down off the site. If you are someone who reads the story I realize that this comes at the most inconvenient time, and for that I apologize.

The good news is I've already posted a rewritten version of the first chapter in a different section of the fan fiction website. I did this because I thought some people might want to see the improved story. I also did this because I've been really trying to get feedback on the story to make it the best it could be, and I've discovered this is the best place to do that. I will leave a way for to get to the first chapter if your interested. If you're just done with it though, no hard feelings, I understand.

For those of you curious about how far along the story was last chapter, I'd say it was only one-third of the way done. I have a lot planned after the events of the last chapter I wrote. And I plan to put all of it on this website through this new story. So if you are a fan of this story I encourage you to follow.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed and commented. It means a lot when you work on something and you get feedback from it. I'd like to especially thank CASS87 who commented on every chapter. Thanks, it means a lot.

You can find the new story by searching DAVID &amp; ALEX in the fanfic search bar. It will say it's by SHENE CRYER and the thumbnail will be a sunset. If you can't find it just private message SHENE CRYER and i'll get it to you.

Thank you so much everybody!

With love,

SHENE CRYER


End file.
